Delicatessen
by Arcangel Gabriel
Summary: O de cómo Albus Dumbledore NO conció a Gellert Grindelwald.
1. Chapter 1

_¿Que no que Rowling ya ganaba bastante pasta?_

* * *

><p><strong>Delicatessen... O de cómo Albus Dumbledore NO conoció a Gellert Grindelwald<strong>

xoXOXox

—Vaya. Vaya —exclamó Albus Dumbledore y luego le dio un codazo a su hermano—. Mira lo que ha traído la marea —añadió señalando con la cabeza.

Aberforth apartó la vista dos milésimas de segundo de la puerta de la taberna del puerto por la que Bathilda Bagshot se había llevado al baño a su hermana, para mirar a dónde le señalaba.

Era un chico que debía tener la edad de Albus, estaba sentado en una caja de madera de mercancía. Las robustas botas que calzaba le colgaban sin tocar el suelo y algunos rizos rubios sobresalían del la gorra de pana que llevaba enfundada.

Tenía un gran baúl y varias bolsas de viaje a su alrededor.

—Alemán, sin duda, tal como dijo Miss Bagshot —aseguró Albus con una sonrisa—. Apuesto a que es rapidísimo y hace un montón de cosas impresionantes. Míralo, solo hay que verlo.

Aberforth volvió a mirar al chico.

Estaba jugando con su varita con aspecto aburrido. La lanzaba al aire haciéndola hacer una cabriola y cuando estaba a punto de caerse volvía a recogerla con chulería.

Una sola palabra cruzó la mente de Aberforth: "imbécil".

—Vamos a acercarnos —propuso Albus tomando a su hermano de la manga.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Aberforth sorprendido—. Albus, Ariana...

—Cálmate. Esta ahí mismo, solo vamos a echar un vistazo, no iremos lejos.

—Pero... ¿Estás seguro de que es...?

—¿Acaso ves a muchos más alemanes por aquí? —le cortó paternalmente. Aberforth volvió a mirar a toda la gente del puerto, habían encontrado a Bathilda Bagshot ahí mientras estaban a comprando pescado en la subasta, les había dicho que había ido a recoger a su sobrino Gellert no-recordaba-qué que llegaba hoy en el ferry.

—No, pero no le conocemos ¿y si luego resulta que no es?

—Aberforth, ¿pero cómo no va a ser? Y si resulta que no es pues... Nada. Está bien, no vengas si no quieres —se rindió el mayor, soltándole y con paso decidido se encaminó hacia el muchacho rubio.

Gellert Grindelwald lanzó su varita al aire más alto de lo que la había lanzado hasta ahora y casi podía verse la escena en cámara lenta.

La varita dando vueltas cortando el aire. _Swoof, swoof, swoof._

Albus Dumbledore acercándose con determinación y sus zapatos golpeando las maderas del suelo. _Tap, tap, tap._

Cinco metros.

_Swoof, swoof._

Tres metros.

_Tap, tap._

Dos metros.

Gellert Grindelwald recogiendo la varita con elegancia y una altiva sonrisa de suficiencia.

Un metro.

Aberforth Dumbledore teniendo un terrible presentimiento, el universo conteniendo el aliento...

Y Albus Dumbledore pasando de largo andando con determinación mientras el Gellert Grindelwald vuelve a lanzar la varita al aire, sin hacerse puto caso uno al otro.

—¿Lo ves? ¡Te lo dije! ¡Tecnología punta alemana! Lo último en ingeniería naval —gritó Albus a su hermano señalando al ferry atracado y luego se volvió para observar el casco con detenimiento.

Aberforth levantó las cejas y entonces se abrió la puerta de la taberna dejando salir a Bathilda Bagshot y Ariana Dumbledore.

—¡Ah! —exclamó Aberforth volviéndose y haciendo un gesto con la mano para que su hermana le agarrara—. Gracias, Miss Bagshot —añadió bajando la cabeza mientras la niña obedecía el gesto de su hermano.

—De nada, querido, no te preocupes. Ariana está hecha toda una señorita —contestó la anciana sonriendo y luego levantó la cabeza hacia el puerto.

Gellert estaba recogiendo sus cosas para acercarse.

—Hola, cariño. ¡Pero que mayor te has hecho! ¿has tenido un buen viaje? —preguntó cuando el muchacho se hubo acercado, mientras le pellizcaba las mejillas y tomaba una de sus bolsas para ayudarlo.

—Hola, tía —saludó en respuesta—. Bastante cansado, no he podido dormir muy bien.

—Ah, no te preocupes, querido, ahora aviso a un carruaje para que nos lleve a casa y podrás dormir cuanto necesites —aseguró ella dulcemente y luego se volvió a los otros dos niños—. Bueno, Alb... —empezó buscando al mayor de los tres—, ¿dónde está vuestro hermano?—preguntó confundida al no verlo.

Aberforth levantó la vista hacia el ferry, Bathilda le imitó. Albus estaba hablando con el que parecía ser el capitán.

Gellert bostezó sin prestar atención.

—¡Pero bueno! este muchacho es incorregible —protestó Bathilda negando con la cabeza con desaprobación—. Querido, por favor, despídenos de él —le pidió al niño.  
>Aberforth asintió mientras Bathilda se llevaba a Gellert con ella conduciéndolo hacia la calle mayor de la ciudad.<p>

* * *

><p><em>¿Hay alguien ahí además de las plantas del desierto y el viento estremecedor?<em>


	2. Chapter 2

A algunas personas les costaba levantarse y remoloneaban en la cama.

Algunas personas despertaban de mal humor y enfurruñadas.

Y luego estaba Gellert Grindelwald, cuyos planes de genocidio más macabros se le habían ocurrido sin siquiera haber salido de la cama.

—Gellert, cariño, llevas más de dos horas durmiendo —anunció la anciana dulcemente, golpeando la puerta del cuarto del muchacho rubio. Él entreabrió los ojos y luego volvió a clavar la cara en el cojín esperando que ella entendiera que si no obtenía respuesta era para que se largara.

—Sé que el viaje ha sido cansado y la tía no te despertaría pero es que si no esta noche no dormirás —insistió la mujer. No hubo reacción por parte del chico.

—¿Por qué no te vistes y sales a jugar un rato a la calle hasta que anochezca? —le propuso ella, luego esperó unos instantes—. ¿Gellert?

Él frunció el ceño aún sin abrir los ojos. ¿Qué saliera a jugar le había dicho? ¿qué se creía qué tenía? ¿cinco años?

—Estoy despierto —dejó claro a regañadientes mientras cambiaba de postura en la cama.

—De acuerdo, la tía no te molesta más. Pero vístete y sal a jugar, anda, cariño —insistió ella—. Además, en unos minutos estará aquí Miss Prewett, una amiga de la tía y no querrás que te encuentre en pijama. ¿O sí?

Gellert levantó las cejas, eso lo explicaba todo.

Veinte minutos más tarde bajó al salón de casa de su tía.

—Créeme, Bathilda —expuso una voz chillona de mujer anciana. Gellert la podía oír desde las escaleras, supuso que sería Miss Prewett—. Kendra podía ser una persona excelente y haber criado a sus hijos para que se convirtieran en hombrecitos pero aún son unas criaturas. ¿Qué edad tienen? El mayor debe tener la edad de tu sobrino.

—Sí, ya lo sé. Creo que en realidad es un año mayor que Gellert —respondió Bathilda Bagshot—. Se me parte el corazón, esa pobre chiquilla, Ariana…

—Y el mediano siempre ha sido un crío problemático—reiteró la voz de la otra señora—. Lo que yo te diga, lo mejor que podría pasarles es que el mayor consiguiera una buena moza para que se hiciera cargo de todo, los hombres nunca serán capaces de llevar una casa como es debido.

—Ah, querido ¿ya te has levantado? —preguntó Bathilda a su sobrino cuando entró por la puerta. Él se esforzó para contener la sarcástica subida de cejas que evidenciaba lo obvio de la pregunta.

Las dos ancianas estaban merendando frente a la chimenea apagada y llena de fotos, se sentaban en sendas butacas floreadas.

—¡Pero cuanto has crecido! —exclamó la otra anciana mirándolo.

Dejó la tacita de té que sujetaba en las manos sobre el platito, al lado del de las galletas y se volvió a su amiga.

—Y qué guapo. Es todo un caballerete, Bathilda —regresó a la vista a él—. Seguro que debes traer de cabeza a todas las muchachas —añadió mientras Gellert hacia como que sonreía a la vez que se alegraba de estar lo bastante lejos para que sus mejillas permanecieran intactas.

—Tía, voy a salir un rato a dar una vuelta hasta la hora de la cena —anunció el muchacho en un tono ligeramente más inflexible de lo que cabía esperar.

—Oh, espera un momento por favor —pidió su tía levantándose para irse a la cocina y dejándolo solo con la otra mujer.

Debía tener unos cincuenta años, era mayor que Bathilda, tenía el pelo de un perfecto color rojo que Gellert dudaba mucho que fuera natural y usaba un sombrero demasiado recargado para ser cómodo.

—¿Sabes? La última vez que te vi todavía te escondías tras las faldas de tu madre mirándome con esos enormes ojos oscuros... No puedes hacerte una idea de lo que costó convencerte de que me dieras un beso —recordó la mujer riendo alegremente y mirando al chico—. Y ahora viajando solo... ¿Qué edad tienes ya?

—Dieciséis, señora —respondió él escuetamente.

—Dieciséis —repitió ella—. La más pequeña de mis hijas, Bridgett, tiene solo dos años menos que tu. Muriel uno más que tu y Charlie cinco más. Que mayores os hacéis y nos hacéis a los demás.

—¿Podrías, querido, llevar esto a los vecinos? —preguntó Bathilda Bagshot entrando de nuevo con un plato tapado con un trapo de cocina.

Gellert interpretó su sinfonía "poder podría, igual que podría meterme una piña por el culo" en ceja levantada, cosa que Bathilda ignoró.

—Es la casa blanca de aquí al lado —indicó ella—. Es que he hecho un poco de pudding de riñones y ellos… bueno, pregúntales si lo quieren.

—Quizás se lleven bien, los chicos necesitan a otros muchachos de su edad… —comentó Bathilda Bagshot a su amiga cuando su sobrino ya había cerrado la puerta.

—Una buena moza, lo que yo te diga. Quizás podríamos organizar una merienda —respondió Miss Prewett levantando una ceja y tomando un sorbo de su tacita de té.

* * *

><p><em>Miss Prewett es uno de esos personajes feos que me gustan, es familia de Molly Weasley, (su abuela. Su hijo, Charlie sería su padre y Muriel, sería la tia abuela desagradable).<em>

_Gellert simplemente es Gellert._

_¿Alguien no está de acuerdo?_


	3. Chapter 3

Un espectador ajeno y desinteresado diría que la habitación estaba desarreglada.

Un espectador ajeno pero observador, seguramente usaría un tono educado para comentar que quizás no le vendría mal un poco de orden.

Cualquier otro espectador observador y objetivo pensaría que la habitación estaba, literalmente, hecha una mierda.

Y él, Albus Dumbledore, diría simplemente que usa un sistema organizativo un tanto excéntrico mientras se pregunta por quinta vez donde puñetas ha puesto las llaves.

Aunque no en ese momento.

Ahora mismo tenía el pelo recogido de esa peculiar manera en que uno se plantea si realmente luego habrá forma humana de desenredarlo sin usar, en el mejor de los casos, unas tijeras.

Sacaba la lengua fuera, levantándola, saliendo tímidamente por la comisura izquierda de sus labios.

Mantenía las piernas cruzadas sobre la silla, sobre ellas descansaba una carta escrita a mano en auténtico papiro egipcio.

En la mesa, entre otras muchas cosas que para evitar agobiar al lector no serán descritas, había un pequeño fuego invocado. Encima de él descansaba un caldero negro que no sería más grande que una taza de café con leche.

Con las manos sujetaba dos botecitos, uno metálico y uno de cristal, qué seguramente y para ahorrarnos tres cuartos de hora de clase magistral de pociones, sería mejor no preguntarle por su contenido.

Lo más sencillo para el lector es describirle ese punto crítico presente en cualquier experimento. Daba igual que tantas veces habías investigado que era lo que teóricamente iba a pasar, siempre había el punto crítico de incertidumbre en que la teoría se convierte en práctica. Cuanto más crítico, más divertido… y si no hubiera estado tan concentrado en mantener la tensión seguramente estaría en el suelo revolcándose de la risa de pura hilaridad.

Pero no, no podía hacer estallar la casa, ¿verdad? No, claro, había estado estudiando las reacciones durante más de tres días, releyendo la carta que su amigo Elphias Doge, el muy… afortunado, le había enviado desde Egipto mientras estudiaba con los alquimistas.

Además él era un genio y aunque esta historia estuviera marcada como humor, el autor no podía ser tan cruel de dejar a tres pobres e indefensos niños sin un lugar donde vivir… ¿Verdad? pero sí podía hacer estallar la habitación entera y obligarlo a pasar el resto del verano compartiendo cuarto, en el peor de los casos, con Aberforth.

Tragó saliva vacilando un instante y luego decidió, por el bien de la trama, que fuera lo que Merlín quisiera.

Una gota resbaló suavemente por la superficie del bote de cristal hasta llegar a la punta y con el clímax de tensión al máximo…

—¡Albus! —oyó que su hermano gritaba desde abajo.

Fue ignorado. La gota del botecito de cristal cayó en el caldero… No pasó nada.

—¡Albuuus! —repitió su hermano más fuerte.

—Ahora no, Aberforth —respondió aun concentrado en los botecitos mientras volcaba el metálico.

—¡Aaaalbuuuuuus! —gritó Aberforth arrastrando las vocales.

—¡Que te he dicho que ahora no! —gritó él también, apartando la cara para mirar hacia donde provenía la voz al mismo tiempo que la gota caía en el caldero y este estallaba como un soplido de polvo morado embadurnando de color todo cuanto había a un radio de un metro.

Interesante cliché, pensó mientras se limpiaba la cara, quizás este sería un buen momento para que el autor dejara de romper el cuarto muro sin pudor y se dedicara a contar la historia.

* * *

><p><em>El cuarto muro, por si hay algún despistado, es la barrera que separa al lector de los personajes. Al romper el cuarto muro, los personajes pueden dirigirse al espectador yo mostrar su consciencia como personajes ficticios. El término tiene su origen en el teatro, donde la cuarta pared del escenario debería estar entre el público y los actores. El recurso de romper el cuarto muro pasó del teatro al resto de artes._

_Y ahora Albus es mitad morado, ¡Aleluya! ¿será un canon-stu?_


	4. Chapter 4

—¡Joder! —protestó Aberforth Dumbledore desde la cocina mientras su hermano le gritaba que le dejara en paz y oía la melodía fea y pegadiza del timbre al que a algún histérico se le había quedado el dedo pegado.

Terminó de sellar la botella de leche recién ordeñada y se fue a la puerta.

—¿Qué? —preguntó secamente al abrir sin siquiera mirar.

Gellert Grindelwald se encontraba al otro lado del umbral, tenía la varita clavada en el timbre y las cejas levantadas. Sujetaba con la otra mano el plato que le había dado su tía.

—¿Hola? —insistió el niño cruzándose de brazos sin cambiar el tono de voz seco. El muchacho, sin decir nada, soltó el timbre y luego se pasó una mano por el pelo sin dejar de sonreír con suficiencia. Aberforth volvió a pensar una sola palabra: "imbécil".

—Mi tía parecía molestamente interesada en que trajera esto personalmente por algún absurdo motivo que no he tenido tiempo de deducir —aseguró él altivo y asqueado, sin hacer demasiado caso mientras miraba hacia la casa de al lado.

El niño tomó el plato que le tendía empezando a deshacer el nudo del trapo que lo cubría.

—Es pastel de riñones, pensaba que resulta evidente solo con el olor —añadió arrogante y con burla. Aberforth dejó de desenvolverlo, miró a Gellert apretando los labios y serrando los dientes como si estuviera haciendo un esfuerzo para no abofetearlo y sonrió de forma forzada.

—Gracias, ¿algo más? —respondió en un tono tenso que distaba mucho del sentido real de las palabras.

Una cabra salió de la cocina y cruzó el recibidor hasta el salón. El rubio inclinó la cabeza para mirar y luego levantó una ceja hacia el niño.

—Obviamente, no —sentenció, luego hizo una especie de saludó con la mano y se dio la vuelta sin esperar ningún tipo de respuesta por parte de su interlocutor.

Aberforth frunció el ceño, resopló, cerró la puerta, imitó con burla la última frase del muchacho y se fue a la cocina refunfuñando.

xoXOXox

Según él existen dos tipos de personas, los que creen que existen dos tipos de personas y los que no. Él estaba en el grupo de los que disfrutan viendo como se funde el cerebro de los incautos a base de paradojas. Pero en definitiva, para ciertas cosas definía el mundo en términos de blanco y negro.

Por ejemplo, estaban las personas que se iban amenazando con una retahíla (con un poco de talento deliciosa) de insultos, maldiciones y ofensas. Y estaban los que se quedaban sonriendo tranquilamente después (en algunas ocasiones incluso antes, o durante) de que se desencadenara el caos.

Gellert Grindelwald tenía las mejillas dormidas y casi se le desencajaba la mandíbula.

Así fue cómo la taberna del pueblo vivió sus días más cálidos. Más dos mil grados celsius certificaría cualquiera que hubiera sido lo bastante cínico para comprobar la temperatura en vez de conjurar agua para apagar el fuego como todos los demás. Pero es que tenían que estar burlándose, nadie podía ser tan estúpido.

Recordaba haberlo preguntado claramente, recordaba haberlo preguntado claramente varias veces en realidad, pero siempre había gente que no pillaba el sarcasmo.

No se sentía todavía muy seguro con el inglés en algunas palabras muy concretas, "biblioteca" no era una de ellas. Su tía le había mencionado que el pueblo tenía una biblioteca pública. Al menos, decía ella, eso aseguraba el alcalde. O eso le hubiera gustado poder asegurar sin mentir como un bellaco.

El problema era el limitado foco de atención e interés que mostraban la mayoría de la gente. Le decías a alguien "Idiota, te estoy diciendo que…" y no escuchaban nada más allá del "idiota", como si esa fuera la parte realmente importante. Con esto era lo mismo.

Le veían joven, despreocupado y sin compañía. Daba igual que palabras usara, ellos estaban seguros de tener mucho más claro que era lo que él necesitaba.

Dio un lametazo al último helado que la taberna vendería antes de la remodelación forzada causada por un misterioso incendio espontaneo y se largó con la música a otra parte. ¿Se creería alguien la historia del escape de gas?


	5. Chapter 5

Albus Dumbledore entró a la cocina con su hermana de la mano, tenía unas ojeras que casi le llegaban a la barbilla y el pelo morado donde la poción lo había ensuciado.

Sentó a Ariana, que sí estaba despierta, en la mesa y se fue a rebuscar en la despensa con los ojos cerrados. Podía oír a Aberforth paleando en el establo, ni siquiera quiso saber a que hora se habia levantado.

Entrevió una de las botellas de leche y el pastel envuelto en trapos. Arqueó las cejas extrañado, tomó la leche, bostezó y se volvió a la cocina.

—¿Aberforth, hiciste pastel de riñones? —preguntó a su hermano cuando el niño entró para tomar el desayuno.

—No. Es de Bathilda —respondió él mientras tomaba un cuchillo y una manzana.

—Miss Bagshot —corrigió el mayor mientras calentaba la leche con un pequeño fuego invocado y se frotaba los ojos—. Y lávate las manos.

—Miss Bagshot —repitió Aberforth con cansancio, dejando el cuchillo y la manzana en la mesa para volverse al fregadero—. ¿Qué más da como le llame? Si no nos oye.

—Supongo que le diste las gracias —afirmó Albus haciendo volar tres tazas desde el armario y llenándolas con leche—. ¿Por qué no la invitaste a cenar? Lo habríamos compartido.

—Por qué no lo trajo ella, lo trajo ese tío, Grin-no-sé-qué —explicó Aberforth sentándose a la mesa con las manos limpias y empezando a pelar la manzana.

—¿Qué? ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no abras la puerta a extraños?—le riñó el mayor mientras ayudaba a su hermana a beber la leche.

—¡Resulta que te llamé para que abrieras tu! —recriminó el niño apuntando con el cuchillo—, pero estabas muy ocupado... ¿Tiñéndote medio pelo de morado?

Albus miró a Aberforth escrutándole en silencio durante unos instantes y luego se echó a reír.

—Fue un accidente pero a Ariana le ha hecho mucha gracia cuando he ido a despertarla —comentó risueño. Aberforth dejó escapar media sonrisa.

—Bueno, el caso es que tampoco es un desconocido del todo, es el sobrino de Ba... Miss Bagshot, le vimos ayer en el puerto —explicó él mucho menos tenso, mientras cortaba un trozo de manzana ya pelada y se la pasaba a su hermana.

—¿Le vimos?—preguntó el chico mientras acercaba el pan que había sobrado del día anterior y el bote de mermelada preocupantemente vacío.

—Bueno, tu no, por que estabas hablando con aquel hombre del ferry —explicó.

—Mmm... Creo que Miss Bagshot esperaba que le invitáramos a pasar, está bastante pesada con que le conozca desde que le dijo que vendría —comentó Albus desinteresadamente abriendo el periódico.

—¿Tu qué dices, Ariana?—preguntó Aberforth tomando otra manzana.

—A mí me gusta el pastel de riñones de Miss Bagshot, es muy simpática —dijo la niña tímidamente.

—¿Ves? —respondió el niño sonriendo—. A Ariana le gusta el pastel, no podíamos invitar a ese imbécil por que le hubiera tocado un pedazo más pequeño.

—Aberforth, las palabrotas...—riño su hermano, sonriendo, mordisqueando una tostada y pasando las hojas del periódico—. ¡Vaya! Ayer se quemó la taberna del pueblo.

—¡Oh, que putada! ¿qué pasó? ¿hubo muertos? ¿alguien conocido? Espero que no —respondió Aberforth horrorizado deteniéndose.

—No, no hubo muertos, pero sí algunos heridos —leyó Albus—. Según esto fue un escape de gas… ¡Pero qué estupidez! ¿Cómo iba a ser un escape de gas? ¡Los magos no usan el gas para encender el fuego!

—Bueno… ¿entonces qué hacemos con el pastel? —preguntó el niño pasándole a su hermana el bote de mermelada que intentaba alcanzar.

—¿Qué hacemos de qué? —preguntó el muchacho confundido mientras leía atentamente sobre los detalles del incidente.

—Pues ya sabes, hay que devolver el plato y todo eso, ¿no? —preguntó como si no estuviera muy seguro mientras mordía la segunda manzana— ¿quieres llevarles un pedazo? Quizás será un poco raro…

—No, no voy a llevarles un pedazo… —sentenció el mayor cerrando el periódico y terminándose la mermelada—. No te preocupes, yo me encargo. Ahora lo cambiaré de plato, iré a devolvérselo y le daré las gracias. Igualmente no tengo nada mejor que hacer —añadió con un poco más de desdén del que cabía esperar— y tengo que salir, los experimentos con alquimia del Elphias están resultando un poco menos claros de lo que se puede esperar.

—¿Te llevas a Ariana? —preguntó Aberforth, comiendo el último trozo de manzana y limpiándole la boca a su hermana que se había ensuciado toda de mermelada.

—Eh… pues no pensaba.

—Tengo que limpiar el establo, no puedo cuidar de ella con mierda de cabra hasta los tobillos, Albus —protestó el niño.

—Está bien, está bien. Nos bañaremos y me la llevaré —se rindió por fin devolviendo las cosas a su sitió y desvaneciendo el contenido de platos y tazas sucios.

* * *

><p><em>Me gusta la cotedianeidad... ¿y a ti?<em>


	6. Chapter 6

Albus Dumbledore algunos días se despertaba creativo, algunos días se despertaba daltónico y algunos días en que no dormía muy bien o directamente no dormía, combinaba cuadros amarillos con topos rosados.

Su túnica verde con rayas rojas tampoco ayudaba.

Si Ariana se hubiera visto en un espejo se hubiera mareado a sí misma.

Aberforth estuvo boqueado sin decir nada durante unos cuantos segundos mientras sus hermanos ya bañados y vestidos se despedían de él.

Pero igualmente salieron a la calle.

No eran las palabras, era su voz. No era la idea, era el tono. Gellert Grindelwald no te convencía de nada, tú mismo te encargabas de ello si eras lo bastante listo y le prestabas suficiente atención.

Por supuesto había un truco. Pasaba por repetir hasta la saciedad "pero, Gellert, cariño, necesito que te quedes en casa... Anda se un buen muchacho y terminate el desayuno, que tenemos muchas cosas que hacer" sin escuchar nada en absoluto de lo que pudiera decir, fuera lo que fuera, bajo cualquier circumstancia.

Eso llevaba invariable, inleudible e inmediatamente a la absoluta crispación de Gellert Grindelwald. Había opiniones encontradas al respecto de que ese fuera un buen resultado.

Todas ellas se encontraban en la postura de "¡Demonios! ¡No! ¡¿Es que has perdido la chaveta?".

En el mejor de los casos, si eras lo bastante incauto para hacerlo, probablemente terminarías despertando tres días más tarde, en una calle poco recomendable del barrio de las putas, desnudo, con el culo dolorido e inexplicablemente, encadenado a algún tipo de fiera circense. Solo si le caías realmente bien conservabas todos tus miembros.

Si su nivel de amabilidad se hubiera podido expresar en números, cualquiera estaría de acuerdo que la suma contaria con una cuantiosa cantidad de dígitos, pena del pequeño símbolo negativo que llevaría delante.

En cambio, si su madre te conocía, entonces el resultado variaba para que terminaras sentado en una butaca floreada, con una taza de porcelana floreada en las manos, tomando los restos del desayuno y boqueando con la boca abierta al verlo partir sin saber a dónde se dirigía ni por qué.  
>Gellert Grindelwald salió a la calle.<p>

Las dos puertas de las dos casas se cerraron a la vez. Y en ambos porches, ambos muchachos suspiraron.

Gellert se quitó la capa que su tía le había obligado a llevarse "para que no cogiera frío" y la lanzó por ahí sin prestarle la más mínima atención.

Albus tomó a Ariana de la mano.

Ambos anduvieron hasta la cerca del jardín delantero de amabas casas.

Albus le contaba a Ariana quien-sabe-qué.

Gellert pateaba las piedrecitas viudas que encontraba por el camino.

Los dos giraron quedando uno frente al otro a varios metros, sin mirarse. En cualquier momento, uno de los dos levantaría la cabeza.

Empezaron a andar lenta y despreocupadamente, cada vez más cerca y aun sin mirarse, la acera no era lo bastante grande para que cupieran los tres sin que uno de ellos se apartara.

Un presentimiento hace que Aberforth Dumbledore levante la cabeza desde el establo para mirar a donde están ellos en la calle y contenga la respiración unos instantes.

Tres metros.

Bathilda Bagshot aparta las cortinas del salón para despedir a su sobrino, pero al darse cuenta de lo que ocurre se queda callada observando atentamente.

Dos metros.

Ariana Dumbledore fija la vista en el muchacho rubio apartándola de su hermano.

Un metro.

Albus Dumbledore ve extrañado como su hermana deja de prestarle atención, así que levanta la cabeza lentamente… y Gellert Grindelwald desaparece antes de que pueda verle.

Albus se vuelve a su hermana extrañado preguntándole que es lo que estaba mirando y ella no dice nada.

* * *

><p><em>De nuevo, casi-pero-no.<em>


	7. Chapter 7

—Ah, Albus, querido, buenos días —saludó la anciana haciendo un gesto para que entraran cuando tocaron el timbre—. Disculpad el desastre, estaba limpiando. ¿Cómo estás, Ariana? —añadió dulcemente a la niña que no se soltaba de la mano de su hermano mayor.

—Buenos días, Miss Bagshot —saludó Albus de vuelta apretando la mano de su hermana para que lo imitara.

—…nosdías —susurró ella tímidamente.

—Pasad, pasad —pidió la mujer con cortesía señalándoles la sala—. ¿Queréis tomar algo? ¿un poco de café? ¿habéis desayunado?

—Sí, sí… no se preocupe, gracias —respondió el muchacho entrando y dejando que Ariana se sentara en uno de los sillones—. Hemos venido a…

—Me temo que Gellert se ha ido, querido —comentó ella cortándole—. De hecho, hace un par de minutos, creo que iba al mercado… quizás puedas alcanzarle todavía.

—¿Eh? —preguntó Albus descolocado—. ¡Ah! Su sobrino, no, no hemos venido por eso, de hecho, aun no tengo el placer de conocerle.

—Oh… ¿que no os trajo ayer el pastel de riñones que hice? ¡Este muchacho! —exclamó ella frunciendo el ceño y poniendo los brazos en jarras.

—Sí, sí —se apresuró a aclarar él—. Aberforth le recibió. De hecho estamos aquí para devolverle el plato y darle las gracias.

—Ah, no hay de qué —respondió ella tomando el plato que le tendía—. Sé que a Ariana le encanta el pastel de riñones que hago, ¿verdad, cariño?

La niña se encogió en su asiento y sonriendo asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Sabes? —continuó diciéndole la anciana dulcemente—. Ayer vino Miss Prewett y me trajo un poco de ropa que ya no le sienta a Bridgett para ti, ¿quieres probártela? —Ariana asintió contenta—. Anda, sube arriba que ahora subiré yo y así dejaremos que tu hermano vaya por ahí a hacer sus cosas libremente, mientras las chicas nos divertimos solas ¿eh?

—Ah, no se moleste… —se apresuró a especificar Albus—. No venía para que se la quedara.

—No te apures, querido, los chicos jóvenes y listos como tú no tendríais que estar encerrados en casa y… —Bathilda cerró los ojos tratando de borrar de su mente la imagen del atuendo de la niña—. No es una molestia, créeme. Por cierto...

xoXOXox

Ariana subió al piso de arriba tratando de que la madera de las escaleras no rechinara bajo su peso por qué creía que eran los arboles que seguían vivos y protestaban de dolor. No le agradaba hacer daño a los arboles.

Todas las puertas estaban cerradas excepto una. Conocía esa habitación, era la habitación que ella ocupaba cuando se quedaba a dormir con Miss Bagshot. Aberforth y ella la ocuparon varios días cuando su mamá se fue y Albus tuvo que arreglarlo todo.

Se acercó con cuidado por qué, aunque le había parecido ver movimiento en el interior, su sangre era Gryffindor… o lo hubiese sido si hubiese podido ir a la escuela con sus hermanos mayores.

Con mucho cuidado abrió la puerta un poquito, lo justo para poder ver el interior. Un chico mayor estaba dentro y buscaba algo en una gran bolsa.  
>Ariana abrió un poco más la puerta y las bisagras rechinaron. Él muchacho se giró inmediatamente hacia ella apuntándole con la varita de forma agresiva, sin dudar ni un instante.<p>

La niña titubeó un momento mirando la varita y luego a los ojos profundos y oscuros del chico.

—Ladr…—empezó a decir, pero el muchacho hizo algo y se quedó paralizada, sin voz. Se asustó mucho.

Él se llevó un dedo a los labios pidiéndole silencio, sin apartar la mirada, bajar la varita ni dejar de sonreír.

Entonces, lentamente, bajó de nuevo el dedo y desvió la vista como indicándole que ella también la desviara. Sobre la mesa había un marco con una foto con un chico de cabellos rubios y rizados igual que él.

Se volvió a la maleta buscando en un bolsillo, sacó una ampolleta sonriendo y se bebió el contenido de un trago.

—Debes ser la niña de los vecinos —dedujo él acercándosele—. Dicen que tu hermano es poseedor de un Finkley—aseguró de manera rara, parecía que estaba molesto, Ariana no entendía por qué—. Pero seguro que nunca has visto algo como esto.

Él sonrió de lado y levantó una ceja viendo sus ojos asustados de impotencia al no poder moverse y no entender. Instantes después su mirada cambió de miedo a asombro, la cara del muchacho empezó a cambiar frente a sus ojos.

La mirada se le volvió vidriosa, se le hundieron los ojos provocándole bolsas y la espalda se encorvó. La piel se le descolgó en las mejillas y cuello, arrugándosele en los parpados, la frente, los labios y sus comisuras. La nariz, orejas y cejas le crecieron. El pelo se aclaró volviéndose blanco con rizos menos definidos, una pequeña franja, la más cercana a la frente, despareció.

—¡Ariana! —se oyó la voz de Miss Bagshot en el pasillo. El chico (ahora con la apariencia de un hombre adulto) le poso un dedo sobre los labios a la niña, pidiéndole silencio, luego sonrió, la despetrificó y se volvió para salir por la ventana dejándola abierta.

—Ariana, cariño, ¿qué haces aquí? —preguntó Mis Bagshot instantes después, la niña se volvió a mirar hacia el pasillo de donde provenía la voz—. No puedes entrar ahí, esa es la habitación de Gellert ahora —le riñó llevándosela.

* * *

><p><em>Ariana me gusta.<em>


	8. Chapter 8

Las campanillas resonaron alegremente advirtiendo de la llegada de un nuevo cliente a la tienda cuando Gellert abrió la puerta.

En el interior sólo había otro cliente. Era un anciano de largo pelo canoso, la barba le llegaba a la cintura y se la ataba con el cinturón. Usaba gafas de media luna y era alto.

Tamborileaba impaciente sobre el mostrador de madera oscura con sus largos dedos y parecía más viejo de lo que Gellert, quien seguía con el aspecto de un hombre de unos sesenta y muchos años, aparentaba.

—Buenos días —saludó educadamente al verlo y luego soltó una risita.

Gellert le miró con desconfianza, levantando una ceja y luego hizo un gesto con la cabeza devolviendo el saludo. Cuando el hombre desvió la mirada, poco interesado en el rubio, este se llevó las manos a la espalda y empezó a inspeccionar los tarros de los estantes de la herboristería con poco interés.

Al cabo de unos instantes, tomó uno en el que se leía "Belladona" y lo dejó sobre el mostrador con seguridad ante la escrutante mirada del otro cliente. El tendero volvió de la trastienda. Era un hombre robusto, encorvado y calvo.

—Aquí tiene su pedido de esta semana, Maese Doge —aseguró el tendero hacia el cliente, dejando un montón de paquetitos de papel sobre el mostrador.

—Perfecto, Míster Botts —respondió el hombre con una sonrisa amable—. Necesitaré también un par de…

—Discúlpeme un segundo, maese —le cortó el tendero mirando al muchacho, que seguía inspeccionando los estantes—. ¿Míster? Creo haberle dejado claro que no se admiten menores de veinticinco años en este establecimiento y que de ningún modo puedo venderle fluido explosivo de Erumpent, siendo material comercial de clase B.

El muchacho cerró los ojos lánguidamente, suspiró y volvió a abrirlos mirando al tendero con superioridad.

—Menor —repitió levantando una ceja y sonriendo con arrogancia ahora mirándole.

—Por supuesto, el círculo de edad ha reaccionado —explicó el tendero—. No creerías que ibas a poder engañarme con una poción de crecimiento, tengo el culo pelado de venderlas, preparadas y por ingredientes, descubrir a muchachos como tú es tremendamente sencillo, chico.

—Ya veo —comentó Gellert aguantándole la mirada con furia.

—Me crees un estúpido, pero ¿sabes? En este pueblo vive un chico ganador de premio Finkley y ni siquiera él ha podido nunca burlar el círculo —explicó el tendero orgulloso, el anciano de las barbas carraspeó apartando la mirada y Gellert puso los ojos en blanco con cansancio. Ni siquiera había conocido aun a ese chico y ya estaba hasta los cojones de él.

—Interesante —comenzó—. De modo que está mal que los niños aprendan a utilizar substancias que fácilmente pueden encontrar en la naturaleza en un estado mucho más peligroso que tratados por un pocionista experimentado. Pero está bien que aprendan a mentir y a saltarse las medidas de protección de un círculo de edad —expuso con un aire desinteresado, sacándose una pelusa de la manga de su chaqueta.

Levantó la vista para mirar al tendero salvajemente y luego, sin que nadie lo esperara, volvió su vista al otro cliente con la misma intensidad. Este irguió su espalda ligeramente.

Gellert urgó en los bolsillos interiores de su chaqueta, sacó un paquetito envuelto en papel marrón y lo lanzó sobre el mostrador.

—Ahí tiene sus medidas de seguridad —afirmó desafiante, señalando al paquete. Miró al tendero, luego al cliente y por fin se arreglo la chaqueta y salió por la puerta.

Hubo un silencio tenso durante unos instantes.

—Póngame media pinta de veritaserum, si no es mucha molestia —pidió el cliente deshaciendo el silencio sin dejar de mirar a la puerta.

Cuando el tendero entró a la trastienda para buscar la poción, el anciano de la barba dejó sobre el mostrador unas cuantas monedas, recogió todo su pedido incluido el sobre que

Gellert había tirado y salió de la tienda corriendo.

—¡Disculpe! —gritó agitando la mano en dirección a Gellert, que se encontraba murmurando por lo bajo un par de tiendas más adelante—. Disculpe, Míster —repitió cuando el rubio se hubo girado.

—Usted… —empezó el muchacho sorprendido mientras el anciano trataba de recuperar el aliento.

—Disculpe —le cortó—. Míster…

—Metzger —aclaró Gellert inventándose un nombre sobre la marcha.

—Míster Metzger —repitió el anciano con una sonrisa, mirándole por encima de las gafas—. Sólo quería traerle esto —aseguró tendiéndole el paquete—. Creo que prefiero que utilice las hierbas preparadas en vez de que se vaya a buscarlas al bosque.

Gellert miró el paquete que le tendía y luego a los ojos azules del hombre. Levantó una ceja cuando este le guiñó uno.

—Y si me permite darle un consejo, la próxima vez asegúrese de usar una transfiguración en lugar de una poción—añadió. Gellert entrecerró los ojos con suspicacia.

—¿Cuánto le debo? —respondió sacando una pequeña bolsita de cuero del bolsillo.

—Creí que pretendía usted hurtarlo —especificó el anciano sorprendido.

—¿Y cree que daría un ojo para que le sacaran otro a mi enemigo? —preguntó enigmático. El hombre de la barba se lo planteó unos instantes y luego sonrió.

—Yo tampoco. Así que, por favor, pase usted por el número doce de la calle del Olmo esta noche, encontrara a dos niños, dos muchachos y una anciana. Libere en nombre del Maese Doge al muchacho que pueda reconocerle y me consideraré más que pagado —terminó sonriendo y tendiéndole la mano. Gellert vaciló un instante pero finalmente se la encajó también sin desviar la mirada uno del otro.

—Gracias —saludó el anciano con una ligera inclinación de cabeza, marchándose.

* * *

><p><em>Hasta cuando pierde, Gellert es elegante.<em>


	9. Chapter 9

—Holaaa —saludó Albus Dumbledore llegando a su casa, alargando la ultima vocal para que su hermano le oyera desde donde fuera que estuviera.

Aberforth salió de debajo de las escaleras, limpiandose las manos en las perneras de los pantalones.

—¡Albus! ¿Y Ariana? —preguntó automáticamente al no verla con su hermano.

—¡Ah! Se ha quedado con Miss Bagshot—explicó Albus quitándose la chaqueta y dejando las llaves en el recibidor—. La ha retenido como rehén para obligarnos a ir a cenar y que conozcamos a su sobrino —bromeó entrando a la cocina, el niño le siguió—. Al parecer ya ha desistido de métodos más diplomáticos y sabe que secuestrarla es la única manera...

—No puedes estar hablando en serio —le cortó Aberforth seriamente, sentándose a la mesa.

Albus dejó de guardar lo que había comprado en la herboristeria en el armario incorrecto de la cocina y miró a su hermano unos segundos, le sonrió.

—Miss Prewett le ha llevado ropa vieja de Bridgett para ver si quiere algo —explicó mientras ponía la mesa y traía el pastel de riñones.

—¡No podemos comer pastel sin Ariana! —protestó Aberforth levantandose. Albus miró el plato unos instantes.

—Esta bien, prepararé un poco del pescado de ayer —concedió—. ¿Puedes hacer unas patatas?

—Guisantes —dijo el niño yendo a la despensa—. Me apetecen guisantes.

Al cabo de un rato, Albus había ido siendo degradado paulatinamente de Chef a Ayudante de Chef, para luego ser solo Cocinero, para convertirse en Pinche para terminar en algo parecido a "¡Joder, Albus! ¡que pongas la mesa y te estés quieto ya!".

No es que Albus Dumbledore no supiera cocinar, Aberforth estaba seguro de que era demasiado listo como para morir de inanición de haber vivido solo, pero también estaba seguro de que el reconocimiento internacional que recibía la comida inglesa ya era lo bastante patético sin las aportaciones de su hermano.

Como siempre, el problema no era una falta de talento, si no la dispersión que el muchacho presentaba, su dificultad para centrar la atención en una sola cosa sencilla a la vez. Albus era buenísimo resolviendo situaciones o problemas complejos, pero parecía irónicamente encallado cuando el asunto solo consistía en poner guisantes en una sartén sobre el fuego y dejarlos tranquilos durante unos minutos.

Su mente volaba hacia quién sabía qué otros lugares, en el mejor de los casos, olvidándose por completo de lo que tenía en la sartén hasta que los guisantes se convertían en bolitas negras achicharradas. En el peor de los casos, añadiendo a los guisantes otros ingredientes, no siempre con intenciones de condimentación, a veces ni siquiera con intención alimenticia.

Aberforth vivía con el miedo perpetuo de que Ariana se volviera verde sólo porque en un momento de lucidez, Albus había decidido que los cereales podían funcionar como vete-tu-a-saber-qué-poción. Y eso siempre que no se pusiera dramático. Lo bueno de eso es que al menos Aberforth estaba aprendiendo un montón de cosas útiles gracias a ello.

—Odio esto —protestó el niño al sentarse a comer, cuando ya había terminado de cocinar y sirvió los platos.

—Ya te dije que hicieras patatas —respondió el muchacho empezando a cortar un trozo de pescado frito con los cubiertos.

—No, joder, no me refiero a los guisantes —protestó jugando con ellos con el tenedor.

—Las palabrotas —le riñó tomando el bocado de pescado.

—La ropa de Bridgett Prewett —anunció—. Ha pasado por todas las hermanas Prewett, me hace sentir como que vivimos de la caridad.

—Pues es que vivimos de la caridad, Aberforth —respondió Albus poniéndose serio—. Mi sueldo como miembro del Winzegamot no es bajo, pero son muchas las cosas que hay que pagar y mientras papá no pueda volver, no podemos hacer uso de los ahorros ni de la herencia.

—Ya lo sé —sentenció sin mirarle.

—Y he tratado de hacer el traspaso de bienes para heredar de papá aun en vida, pero según la ley no tengo la competencia y papá no puede cambiar el testamento.

—¡Ya lo sé, joder! —respondió enojado—. Si solo dejaras que yo...

—Ya hemos discutido eso, Aberforth —contestó el mayor con el ceño fruncido, pero con mucha paciencia—. No vas a dejar Hogwarts y ponerte a trabajar a no ser que sea una cuestión de vida o muerte. Es lo que mamá hubiera querido.

—¡Mamá hubiera querido que Ariana estuviera bien! —se quejó él.

—Ariana está bien —aseguró Albus con dureza.

Comieron durante unos minutos en un tenso silencio y sin cruzar la mirada. Al cabo de un rato, Aberforth fue el primero en hablar.

—¿Nos han invitado a cenar? —preguntó sin levantar la cabeza para mirar a su hermano. él se lo quedó mirando en silencio unos instantes.

—Sí —respondió suspirando y deshaciendo la tensión—. Pero estaremos solo un rato, he quedado con alguien después de cenar.

Aberforth levantó la vista sorprendido.

—Me parece que el sobrino de Miss Bagshot no te cae bien, así que he pensado que será mejor presentarnos por cortesía y luego irnos cuanto antes —explicó Albus guiñándole un ojo a su hermano.

* * *

><p><em>Este es uno de mis capítulos favoritos, solo por la conversación de por qué Aberforth querría dejar Hogwarts.<em>

_Felicidades a Fiera por su primer premio._

_Y gracias Luu por existir._


End file.
